


Réunion annuelle des Panthéons

by Ambrena



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Aztec Religion, Christian Bible, Greek and Roman Mythology, Mesopotamian Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore, Sumerian Mythology
Genre: Crack, Gen, Mythology Crossover
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de petits textes sur le joyeux fouillis que cela donne quand tous les dieux se retrouvent !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'esprit de sacrifice

« Après la conférence sur le sacrifice de soi donnée par Jésus, Odin et Quetzalcóatl, voici notre nouvelle activité, annonça Marduk d’un ton solennel. Le groupe de paroles ‘Comment en suis-je venu à dominer le monde’. »

Un brouhaha guilleret s’éleva parmi les dieux qui ne s’étaient pas subrepticement enfuis lors des discours de leurs trois confrères. Odin avait déjà pas mal écœuré le public avec son histoire d’œil perdu et de pendaison, Jésus n’avait pas réchauffé l’ambiance non plus, mais la divinité aztèque remportait quand même la pomme d’or du récit dégeu. Heureusement qu’on n’était pas obligés de suivre leur exemple !


	2. Conversation théologique

« Vous, au moins, vous n’avez eu à affronter votre mère qu’une seule fois. Moi ça a pris quasiment un siècle à mon oncle pour me rendre le trône !  
-Un siècle ? On m’avait dit quatre-vingt ans… » interrompit Zeus, un peu par taquinerie. Mais Horus n’avait pas spécialement le sens de l’humour, malheureusement.  
« Oui, quatre-vingt ans pour être exact, et j’y a même perdu un œil ! poursuivit-il en désignant son iris opalescent.  
-Ah mais oui mais voilà, c’est ça, réagit d’un coup Marduk. Je me disais bien que vous aviez pas les yeux d’la même couleur.  
-Ben évidemment, c’est un œil-oudjat, il est magique, fit le dieu solaire en haussant les épaules.  
-Attendez-attendez-attendez, commenta Zeus, hilare. Ça veut dire que depuis le début, vous voyez un type à la peau marron et avec un œil gris, mais sinon, tout va bien… Y a rien qui frétille, là-dedans ?  
-Je me suis dit qu’il était vairon… Non, qu’il avait un œil vairon… Non, que ses yeux étaient…  
-Oui, mes yeux sont vairon, l’aida à finir un Horus assez exaspéré. Mais je suis pas né comme ça !  
-Eh bé j’avais cru.   
-Tiens, en parlant de croire des trucs, glissa insidieusement le maître de la foudre d’un ton égrillard, il me semble aussi qu’on raconte des choses sur votre oncle et vous.  
-Quel genre de choses ?, sursauta la déité égyptienne.  
-Des histoires salaces, déclara l’autre dieu, bien décidé à obtenir une réponse.  
-Ah oui, répliqua Horus d’un air faussement détaché, c’est vrai que je lui ai coupé le pénis, lors d’un combat. J’étais pas mal remonté, ce jour-là – il m’avait justement crevé l’œil, vous comprenez. »  
Il déclarait cela de manière désinvolte mais ses yeux dissemblables clamaient clairement « D’ailleurs, si tu m’énerves assez, je peux très bien le refaire. Pas besoin que tu m’arraches l’œil pour ça.»  
Zeus se contenta donc d’émettre un petit « Ah », pour montrer qu’il avait saisi, que ce soit en dit ou en non-dit.   
« Et vous ? enchaîna Quetzalcóatl. Vous avez pas émasculé votre père, vous aussi, justement ?  
-Non non, rectifia l’Olympien, c’est mon père qu’y a fait ça à son père.  
-C’est compliqué… murmura Odin.  
-Oh vous, ça va bien, hein, s’emporta le fils de Cronos. Vous, votre père, personne est foutu de retenir son prénom.  
-Eh ! se justifia le dieu borgne. Je faisais juste la remarque en passant.  
-Ben vous pouviez garder ça pour vous.  
-Mais c’est vrai qu’on comprend rien à votre arbre généalogique, s’incrusta Horus mine de rien.  
-Nan mais regardez-moi qui parle… Il s’est pas regardé lui… C’est le temple qui se fout du sanctuaire ! pouffèrent alors les autres dieux.  
-Silence ! »

Mais les autres ne se taisaient pas pour autant. Surtout Marduk qui avait l’air bien parti pour remporter le concours de casseur de burnes officiel.

« Je veux dire, sérieux, Osiris c’est votre père ou votre frère ?  
-Mon père, voyons, protesta Horus, mécontent.  
-Ben alors pourquoi on vous cite parmi les cinq enfants de Geb et Nout ?   
-Par les tétons de Freyja, je pige pas un broque de ce que vous dites ! s’exclama Odin.  
-Au fait, je déconnais pas, pour votre père, je sais vraiment plus comment il s’appelle, insista Zeus sur un ton qui se voulait d’excuse (sauf que cette expression, ben il avait jamais appris à la faire, donc on la reconnaissait pas).  
-Börr Búrisson. Fils de Búri, quoi, lâcha le roi borgne. Búri, Börr… C’est pas difficile à retenir, quand même !  
-Comment c’est abusé le non-foulage sur les prénoms, s’effondra de rire Quetzalcóatl.   
-C’est clair que vous, vos parents, ils avaient de l’imagination, persifla Marduk. C’est quoi déjà leurs blases, tiens ? »

Le Serpent à Plumes eut le bon goût de s’arrêter de rire, et eut l’air un peu gêné.

« Mixcoatl et Chimalman. Mais des fois on appelle mon père Camaxtli.  
-J’espère au moins que vous avez conscience que personne d’autre que vos fidèles n’arrivent à retenir des trucs pareils ? s’étrangla Zeus sur son siège.  
-Arf, c’est sûr qu’à côté des petits camarades… fit la déité au nom imprononçable, en glissant les yeux du côté de son interlocuteur.   
-Moi ce que je veux dire c’est qu’on est pas obligé de faire compliqué pour faire classe, voilà !   
-Ouais mais un nom de dieu qui fait moins de quatre ou cinq syllabes, je suis désolé, ça fait clodo.  
-Ouh là, il nous cherche, l’emplumé ?   
\- Qu’est-ce qu’on peut en avoir à foutre, du nombre de syllabes, honnêtement ? »

Odin empoigna sa choppe d’hydromel.

« C’est décidé, j’vais lui voler dans les plumes, à la bécasse… »

Mais Horus l’interrompit en se redressant d’un coup :

« Ah non, on avait dit pas les blagues sur les formes animales !  
-C’est vrai que vous aussi, vous êtes un drôle d’oiseau, considéra Odin en se rasseyant.   
-Au fait, expliquez-nous le délire des têtes de linotte… heu, de bestioles, rectifia promptement Zeus en voyant que la divinité solaire était proche du déicide.   
-C’est pour des raisons de symbolique, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.   
-Symbolique genre moi et les éclairs ?   
-Symbolique style ‘la sagesse ultime n’est accessible que par un grand sacrifice, et parfois, moins bien percevoir sur le plan sensoriel peut signifier en savoir davantage sur le plan philosophique’ ?  
-Symbolique comme moi et ma mère ?  
-Arrêtez de toujours refoutre votre mère sur le tapis, Marduk.   
-C’était un PUTAIN de DRAGON, okay ! Vous avez déjà combattu un dragon, vous ?  
-Mon fils Apollon, oui, mentionna calmement Zeus, et pourtant j’en parle pas toutes les dix minutes.  
-Mais lui si, même quand ça n'a rien à voir, marmonna Odin.  
-Et j’ai sauvé le monde, hein, asséna le dieu mésopotamien.  
-Nous aussi. Plein de fois. »


	3. Mauvaises idées

« Merde mais pourquoi vous ne faites jamais rien normalement ? s’agaça Zeus. Ça devient vraiment chiant, sur le long terme.  
-‘Normalement’ par rapport à quoi ? releva Horus en haussant un sourcil circonspect.  
-C’est vrai que vous aussi, vous nous cassez les burnes, avec votre conformisme, intervint Odin. Je fais des pactes de sang avec qui je veux !  
-Oh non, pas encore cette vieille conversation, se désespéra Marduk, tête dans les mains.  
-Loki est un emmerdeur professionnel, et vous le savez très bien !!   
-Je crois que si on devait faire un concours, vous aussi vous êtes doué pour faire chier le monde…»

Les regards convergèrent vers Zeus, qui décida d’en profiter pour se mettre à l’aise.

« On devrait pouvoir se rendre compte, continua-t-il, de lorsque quelque chose est une mauvaise idée.  
- _Dixit_ le mec qui a épousé de force sa femme et qui n’arrête pas de la tromper depuis, sifflota Odin.  
-Je vois pas où est le problème…   
-Elle a tué au moins une de vos maîtresses, compta Horus sur ses doigts, a essayé de tuer aussi pratiquement tous vos enfants illégitimes, a tenté de vous renverser deux fois et… elle a jeté votre premier-né par la fenêtre, aussi, je crois ?  
-Objection ! interrompit soudain l’intéressé. Elle a eu ce bébé toute seule. »

Un silence amusé tomba sur l’assemblée.

« Le truc, c’est qu’il faudra le préciser à vos poètes, ça, persifla Marduk, goguenard. Parce qu’Homère, il est persuadé que c’est votre fils.  
-Hé bé on fera un erratum ! De toute manière, ils m’ont toujours fait chier, les aèdes.   
-Moi à votre place, je la ramènerais pas des masses sur les poètes, l’écrit et toutes ces conneries, précisa Odin.   
-Pardon mais mon peuple a inventé l’écriture, môssieu ‘runes dans la pierre’.   
-Peut-être, mais vous avez pas de best-seller ! Allez-y, citez-nous un bouquin connu sur vous, qu’on rigole…  
-C’est vrai, ça ! réalisa Zeus. La honte !  
-La honte, la honte… Moi ma femme m’a pas pondu de gamin dans l’dos !   
-Normal, vous en avez pas.  
-Et d’ailleurs, c’est qui le père, du coup ?  
-Mais… mais y en a pas, je vous ai dit !!  
-J’ai jamais vraiment compris cette histoire, moi. »


	4. Vendredi, c'est...

« Sodomie ? sursauta la déité solaire, l’air traqué. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous tentez d’insinuer, là…  
-Oh, sans déconner ? s’esclaffa Zeus. Comme si moi, j’étais pas expert en histoires de cul !  
-Nous prenez pas trop pour des cons, Horus, quand même… l’avertit Odin, égrillard.   
-On vous juge pas, c’est promis, le rassura le maître de la foudre. Surtout moi ; franchement, je serais mal placé pour critiquer… »

Taquin et décomplexé, il tança néanmoins le dieu-faucon d’un petit coup de coude.

« Ceci dit, j’avoue tout de même que je préfère être dessus. »


	5. Symbolique

« Bref, coupa Horus, nos corps partiellement animaux incarnent le lien entre le dieu, l’homme et la nature.  
-Et là pourquoi vous avez une tronche normale, du coup ? demanda Marduk sans se gêner.  
-Vous avez pas idée de combien de temps ça met à se laver, les plumes, expliqua Horus tandis que Quetzalcóatl, lui aussi sous forme humaine, acquiesçait en silence.  
-Et votre père ? reprit Zeus.  
-Quoi mon père ?  
-Ben… Il est vert parce qu’il est mort, c’est ça ?  
-Non il est vert parce que c’est un dieu de la végétation.  
-…Vous vous foutez de moi, là ?  
-Même pas. » Devant les regards estomaqués des autres, il se sentit obligé d’ajouter : « C’est symbolique ! En Égypte ça fait sens !   
-Vous avez bien de la chance, parce que vous êtes bien les seuls », marmonna Odin.


	6. Chapter 6

« Si on allait boire un coup quelque part ? proposa le dieu borgne, enthousiaste. C’est moi qui régale !  
-Odin, je sais pas comment vous le dire mais l’hydromel, cela possède un goût très particulier, argumenta diplomatiquement Horus.  
-Dégueulasse, trancha le souverain de l’Olympe. C’est dégueulasse.   
-Oh ben quand même… s’outra le Nordique.  
-Très honnêtement, il n’a pas vraiment tord, soupira le dieu-faucon.   
-Parce que l’hypocras et le vin de palme, c’est mieux, peut-être, comme piquette ?  
-Ben au moins, ça a pas une saveur de miel confit dans de la colle de poisson avec de la pisse. »


End file.
